1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a magnetic separation apparatus, specifically to a modular magnetic separation apparatus set of brand new type, and this invention is particularly suitable for the magnetic separation in the enrichment section of weak magnetic minerals.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Along with the continually economic development in China in recent years, there has been a large increase in the demand for refined minerals such as iron minerals, manganese minerals, titanium minerals, etc., and then the apparatus and methods for mineral separation that are suitable for metal mineral separation have been rapidly developed. Among these, the apparatus for mineral separation of the strong magnetic type has gained massive and general applications, apparatus of the general strong magnetic type currently in China being single and individual apparatus; the method for enhancing the processing capacity in extensive exploitation of mining being either to enlarge the model or to increase the number of apparatus.
As the large scale and unscientifically continuous exploitation and the minerals resources limitation, as a result, the strong magnetic mineral resources that are easy to separate has become less and less. In order to separate the desired materials from weak magnetic mineral resources that are difficult to magnetically separate, in accordance with the current performance of apparatus, it is a must to conduct the separation using apparatus of the strong magnetic type. In addition, with the enlarging scale of separation plants, it has become the mainstream to choose large scale apparatus. To enhance the processing capacity of separation plants, it is necessary to enlarge the model or increase the number of apparatus. Even so, it has never been able to meet the requirement in processing capacity of 300 tons of dry minerals or above per hour per apparatus using current magnetic separation apparatus.
In addition, the largest standard and model of strong magnetic separation apparatus in the prior art has reached the critical value limited by general road transportation conditions, and moreover, such a practice of limitless enlargement in the standard and model cannot be achieved with the constraints of processing apparatus. In a separation plant area with a fixed scale of production, it would be the only way to increase the number of selected apparatus if the output capacity were to be enhanced; while in a large separation plant, more maintenance and management cost, together with one more malfunction point, would occur if one apparatus were to be added. Therefore, increasing the number of apparatus in use is not beneficial for the unified management of a large scale separation plant, thus the magnetic separation apparatus in the prior art having become less and less suitable for large scale separation plants. The limitation is particularly apparent for the separation of weak magnetic mineral resources.
Therefore, there is an urgent demand for a magnetic separation apparatus that is suitable for the separation of weak magnetic mineral resources and that has a large processing capacity also.